mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Iransonic
Hi, welcome to MUGEN Database! Thanks for your edit to the Neo Sonic page. Remember to read the rules! Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. Enjoy fighting! -- Megadoomer (Talk) 00:58, April 9, 2011 New Rule Have you heard of the new rule no pages on W.I.P characters but you can still add W.I.Ps of characters that have already been made my someone else. Jenngra505 00:48, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey Theiransonic, It's Me, Noah! AngryNoahs 03:17, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hello there TIS. I'm not on Youtube anymore til further notice. I also wanted to tell you Pinkie Pie isn't a lesbian you may have been lied to so you would think she's a lesbian or maybe you bumped into a clopfic/pony pornfic. Jenngra505 (talk) 16:34, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Note: Pinkie Pie would never kill Rainbow Dash it was all just a horror movie they were working on or a scary story by Fluttershy O_o or just a misinterpretation when Pinkie Pie was destroying a Rainbow Dash cake she made for the real Rainbow Dash due to her making a mistake while frosting it or a nightmare Rainbow Dash had. Jenngra505 (talk) 15:18, October 19, 2012 (UTC) P.S I think that Rainbow Dash made each other tell scary stories while they were on their way to a Nightmare Night party (LOL Regular Show reference). T_T From TIS2012 Sorry that made you sad. I'm wondering if I can still test your characters somehow. Jenngra505 (talk) 19:10, October 21, 2012 (UTC) T_T does mean crying... Oh well *shrug*. I'm still wondering how I can test your characters. Jenngra505 (talk) 22:30, October 23, 2012 (UTC) i have a Question i need to tell you something is the Apocalytic Garfield a private char by you or Slk Mugen cause i need it for Bowser MUGEN Garfield/Odie vs Bowser round 3 and will you still make Apocalytic Odie aka IAmZeMugenKing (talk) 00:58, September 20, 2012 (UTC)AngryMugenBirds On your next character If you want a sprite of Secret Squirrel, the this is it. I made this sprite based on the Donovan Cook redesign Rio Grande at your service (talk) 20:59, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey Iran Hello, Here Are A Few Custom Made Sprites I Requested For MUGEN Chars. I'll List Them: Red - Microsoft Sam Green - Microsoft Mike Yellow - Microsoft Mary Orange - Microsoft Anna Green (Orange Hair) - Radar Overseer Scotty (You Don't Have To Do Scotty, I Just Sprited Him). AngryNoahs (talk) 01:27, October 21, 2012 (UTC) um Iransonic, i thought your making CloudChaser? Good Sprites Hey, maybe, can you also use your own sprites to edit Placemario's sprites (Like Super Brawl 2 Style) from your original SpongeBob's sprites like yu're doing to Dexter and replace Mr. Krabs striker with Patrick striker? I like your sprites, and I would like to see a good SpongeBob. He should also have his Super Brawl 2 stance. :D Patrick Star is not the smartest fish in the world, so am I. 04:23, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Do You Take Mugen Character Requests hey TIS2012 my favorite Mugen Character Creator. I was wondering do you take Mugen Character Requests cause I got 3 Requests. Sorry for asking -King Pig Mario11766 Nice job on Stocking's stance! Can't wait to see more. So, I heard you can't wait for ALF either. I'm glad I'm not the only one who wishes ALF was released for MUGEN. When he's released, I'm gonna make him and Garfield fight all the time (I consider them a rivalry, since both of them are my favorite comedy stars) Garfield1601 (talk) 23:46, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Idea I have a idea. When I want to beta test a character you can share the file on skydrive.live.com privately. Jenngra505 (talk) 00:06, December 1, 2012 (UTC) P.S: Characters I want to beta test: TIS V3, Spongebob, Sonic, Hand Banana, Adeline, Mr. Guy the Idiotic Joke Character, Courage and Jellypus V3 Actually I just started Jellypus & My New Self char. Spongebob, Courage & Sonic(Including Hand Banana) Are too incomplete, Adeleine won't be started for while. From TIS2012 P.S: His name is Mr. Guy The Idiotic Joke Character How much percent complete do you want the characters to be before I test them? I'll wait till one of them is 75% complete. Jenngra505 (talk) 16:53, December 1, 2012 (UTC) I Don't Know, but I've teamed up with Zobbes. Lunch Time! I'm Starving. From TIS2012 OK then. It'l be cool when I do test them. Jenngra505 (talk) 18:17, December 27, 2012 (UTC) P.S to fix Sonic's animations draw more sprites and add them to the .sff file and add usage of the sprite to the .air file. Can I test everyone Zobbes is testing? Jenngra505 (talk) 16:28, January 2, 2013 (UTC) I already knew that but thanks. Jenngra505 (talk) 01:18, January 7, 2013 (UTC) P.S Will you answer my previous question? Zobbes isn't testing any characters.TIS2012 01:32, January 7, 2013 (UTC) OK. Can I try out Neoh Sanic, Spongebob, Anime Sonic and Mugenfan the Moron? It says you are over 75% done on Spongebob, Anime Sonic and Mugenfan the Moron. Jenngra505 (talk) 19:10, January 20, 2013 (UTC) It's Sonic X Styled Sonic, Mugenfag The Gay Obese Rapist, NEOH SANIK. Plus none of them are ready & properly updated. Mugenfan is just a punching bag.TIS2012 20:00, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Sonic X is a anime which is why I typed it like that and I just had to think of something slightly less harsh for some reason that I forgot. What characters are ready for testing which is before the character gets released to the public and you sent TheSlkMugen Anime Sonic. Jenngra505 (talk) 21:21, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I know Sonic X is an Anime. Also I sent it to TheSLKMugen as gift.--TIS2012 21:43, January 20, 2013 (UTC) a giftI Why did you scrap NEOH SANIC? Jenngra505 (talk) 01:39, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Because "NEOH SANIK" not SANIC is a prototype character. BTW I've made an odd joke character of the DIC Logo. It's almost done. TIS2012 02:14, January 28, 2013 (UTC) I thought scrapped meant cancelled. Jenngra505 (talk) 16:02, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Who hijacked your account to make it seem like you wish your article to be deleted? Jenngra505 (talk) 03:24, January 30, 2013 (UTC) It's not funny to joke around on mainspace articles - I could've banned you if you'd gone any further. 20:55, January 30, 2013 (UTC) I noticed the secret W.I.Ps and by what I remeber in character looks from shows I watched and games I played. One of them is GIR and one of them is King Dedede. Jenngra505 (talk) 22:28, February 18, 2013 (UTC) P.S Will you add a stages section to your website? Can I help with your self character? Jenngra505 (talk) 14:59, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Well I'm working on him until my other W.I.Ps are finished. TIS2012 15:05, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Okay I'll wait. I noticed you have more secret W.I.Ps I think one of them is Fluttershy. YERP TIS2012 19:14, February 19, 2013 (UTC) http://theiransonicsmugenchars.webs.com/wips.htm TIS2012 19:26, February 19, 2013 (UTC) When can I test your Sonic? Jenngra505 (talk) 19:27, February 20, 2013 (UTC) I have ideas for Hi Five Ghost. Idea List: Squiggly effects and ectoplasm hitsparks all over the place. (Because he's a ghost.) A grab that turns enemies into ghosts for a couple of seconds. (Hey if Lo Five Ghost can do it Hi Five Ghost can right?) different Muscle Man strikers for different commands (One where he rams towards the enemies and One where he yells MY MAWM and it stuns the enemy.) "Crash Pit" One Hit KO for when he's really low on health (Sort of like Madoldcrow1105's finshers only more epic.) Dig Champs references Benson cameos Jenngra505 (talk) 07:30, February 21, 2013 I've already got the Muscle Man idea, plus I've coded for him to have no shadow at all, I'm still making a grab, I don't get the first idea you have, I don't know what Dig Champs is, When KOed Hi Five Ghost flashes and he dissappears like a punching bag. Iransonic Dig Champs is a video game that Mordecai and Rigby played. Squiggly effects mean effects that make Hi Five Ghost all squiggly and Ectoplasm is the white juice ghosts are made out of. P.S The squiggly effects are similar to the effects done on Omega Tiger Woods 2012 when he has 1.5 power bars. Oh...I'm not doing that because like Sonic says thats no good!TIS2012 19:09, February 21, 2013 (UTC) OK. I wonder why your'e making Sonic private yet showing videos and pictures of his progress? Jenngra505 (talk) 01:56, February 22, 2013 (UTC) P.S Will I be one of the people with your Sonic. As long as your able to give me your email, then yes. TIS2012 02:09, February 22, 2013 (UTC) I haven't trusted you up to that point yet but if you released it to the public and made bugfixes overtime that would be great Jenngra505 (talk) 13:54, February 22, 2013 (UTC) It's the way for me to send you him private otherwise, Mugenfag will find it becuase he's a stalker. TIS2012 14:09, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Why won't you release him to the public? I'm confused. Jenngra505 (talk) 19:13, February 22, 2013 (UTC) P.S The reason why it took so long for me to respond was because I was taking a nap. I didn't notice your message taking long because I'm watching TV and eating. I'm not realesing Sonic because of Mugenfag. Iransonic Okay then but will you try to ignore that moron and release him please? Jenngra505 (talk) 18:03, February 21, 2013 (UTC) I now think I can trust you with my email address it's (CENSORED) Jenngra505 (talk) 22:26, February 22, 2013 (UTC) P.S Please delete my email address from this message after you respond. Don't tell anybody how you got him, Just tell them that I privately sent him to you plus don't post his download link to ANYONE! Iransonic OK Jenngra505 (talk) 22:35, February 22, 2013 (UTC) When will you send me Sonic? Jenngra505 (talk) 18:23, February 24, 2013 (UTC) P.S If you already did you misspelled my username. By the videos of NEOH SANIK I seen I think he is ready for my beta testing. Jenngra505 (talk) 02:52, March 9, 2013 (UTC) He's not being worked on till later. Iransonic I have an idea for Dolan Duk. An intro where he is one of the other characters from the comics than he takes off his disguise and says "aculy iz dolan". Jenngra505 (talk) 15:24, May 11, 2013 (UTC) I can help you with some pieces of coding for your new self character. Just tell me what you need help with. Jenngra505 (talk) 20:41, June 13, 2013 (UTC) I have an idea Iran, You can make a better PaRappa for mugen or someone can make parappa better? Woody Woodpecker firts sprites are here! Hi dude, i'm Jarquin10, i realesed Woody Woodpecker but only idle sprites and palletes, good luck and i will make more of this char :) (Jarquin10) , January 26, 2013 (UTC) Userpage editing You've been here long enough, you've seen other people get warned/banned for editing other peoples' userpages, yet you decided to go do it as well? I fail to see the logic there. You know the consequences, yet you go ahead with it anyway. You should know what comes after a warning is the offence is committed again: a ban. Don't edit other peoples' userpages; you don't need to, they're not mainspace articles and they don't represent the wiki. It's a personal profile like you'd have on YouTube or a forum - another person who's not an admin, moderator, etc. who edits someone else's profile on such sites would be hacking and they'd be banned. Same applies here. 17:36, February 10, 2013 (UTC) I'll stop. I'm not doing it again. 23:34, February 10, 2013 (UTC) One of the Mystery Characters I'm guessing one of them is Malleo on your website. Patrick Star is not the smartest fish in the world, so am I. 05:13, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Sorry to have left you hanging Did you want me to continue helping you by chance? Say who are you? TIS2012 23:52, March 3, 2013 (UTC) I read the edit history and it was from Aperson98. Jenngra505 (talk) 01:17, March 4, 2013 (UTC) So want me to look at anything lol Yes Hi Theiransonic! This is bonus stages for mugen! HERE DOWNLOAD:Windows Chase Zone Happy Birthday! I wish you a Happy Birthday Iransonic! :) ---Toupou--- (talk) 19:58, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Another Question Will you release any of your upcoming characters to the public? Jenngra505 (talk) 17:49, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Mugen Guild I saw a Mugen Guild account named TIS2012 with an email adress with TheIranSonic in it, Is it really you? Jenngra505 (talk) 02:39, September 16, 2013 (UTC) yes. TIS2012 18:39, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Will you release any of your W.I.P characters on Mugen Guild when they're finished? Jenngra505 (talk) 17:15, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Nope.avi TIS2012 18:39, September 16, 2013 (UTC) So... Where will you post them? Jenngra505 (talk) 18:29, September 19, 2013 (UTC) P.S Daniel may find them and host them on Mugen Guild anyway. I may not release any characters anymore anyway. TIS2012 18:49, September 19, 2013 (UTC) But still after you release the better characters some people will think you turned into a good coder and you will have a better reputation in the mugen community. Jenngra505 (talk) 21:11, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Who says? (:|) I mean really, If I don't feel like it then I don't need to. TIS2012 00:08, September 20, 2013 (UTC) OK I just thought that people may like you more after trying out your new characters. Jenngra505 (talk) 00:19, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Whao, there. http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:BaconIsAwesome You might want to tone down the words you're saying, Iran. He is pretty new to this website, and probably didn't know that you HAD to have permission for editing characters. I'm bored. 05:19, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey Iran, I just got a message from Clyde Bomberman that I think was suppost to be for you so I'll just show you the message. Why did you make an eit to Iran Soto entitled "BaconIsAwful's excuse for Iran Soto?" I just wanted to make a good version that was available. It will not have a cheap moveset. It will not be a punching bag, either. I just wanted to be able to play as a non-cheap Iran Soto. Can I please continue? Clyde Bomberman 14:57, November 28, 2013 (UTC) So what are you going to do? TheAnimeFan63 (talk) 11:48, December 7, 2013 (UTC)It's-a me, AnimeFan No, I'm making myself TIS2012 15:42, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey TIS, are you COUNTING or edits?? (your edits say 1234) IDGCaptainRussia (talk) 02:56, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Hey, remember me? DrPac (talk) 03:54, January 28, 2015 (UTC)DrPac "The good doctor" Five Nights at Freddy's is a heckin fun time https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sbtZVtvWWJI Master of Yoshis (talk) 18:22, January 29, 2015 (UTC)